The Last Jabber Jay
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: This is a tale of love, friendship, horror, and tragedy...the story of the 45th hunger games...the story of The Last Jabber Jay.


**A/N- **i didn't really like how the first chaper turned out...and well (grin) i was looking through some old files and found this...it's what i orginally wrote but it got lost on my old comp until now...enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Jabber Jay<strong>

prologue

The woman cornered me in the room and I could see a deep sort of determination in her knowing silvery gray eyes. They bore into mine with such intensity and age that I was struck dumb by it for a few moments. I was forty-three years old and yet this teen's eyes were older then mine to some degree…perhaps not wiser but more worn and certainly as tired as mine. She wasn't leaving until she got what she came for and I was sure I knew exactly what that was.

Normally when we walked around the base I could avoid her or at the very least I avoid her constant pestering about the hunger games I had participated in. Today however I didn't have anywhere to run…no way to avoid her questions, no way to avoid the memories, no way to hide the truth any longer.

I had been cornered by a girl no older then seventeen. Somehow I felt my pride was hurt by this. It really shouldn't have. We both were so alike in many ways. In the end the Hunger Games and the war times that followed had taken everything from us. It had taken my lover, my best friend, and even a tribute that I felt close to. She lost a sister, a friend, and she nearly lost her lover. The word 'nearly' seemed to make my blood boil but I squashed down my unethical rage. She did not control fate therefore I was allowed to be angry at the outcome.

"Just tell me what happened…..maybe I can help….it helps to just talk about it…." Her voice trail off and a some sort of dam inside me seemed. "Tell me why no one ever uses you real name anymore….."

I bit my lower lip softly unable to stop myself from reacting to her words. I turned myself away from her. I didn't want to remember...I spent the last few decades trying to forget it. Memory by memory flashed across my vision and I was forced to close my eyes. Her words repeated themselves over and over again in my mind nearly driving me insane. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. With one swift movement I turned on her, my smooth face ablaze with unadulterated fury.

I sneered and a vase next to us went flying. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED!" She stumbled back at my tone and volume but her look of determination showed that she wasn't going to back down...so I continued at a lower...perhaps darker level.

"The things that happen during any hunger game could make the strongest man wet himself and it could make the weaken man strong. I've seen things...done things that would scare even you I'm sure. This game...it kills innocent people...corrupts us...It will drive the sanest nuts and the craziest to achieve sanity...and twenty-three of the people that go in never come back...I had become a winner. I rose above the rest and managed to survive….but after that….after I survived….the moment that last tribute fell, I knew that I would never truly live again. How could I have been so stupid. I had come into this thinking that it would be no big deal. I didn't know that the hunger games would do….'this'…to me. I feel almost like a monster. Each night….as I close my eyes…I still hear their screaming, the careers laugher. I still feel my face being spattered with blood as a friend gave me their final goodbye. The blood never did come off…did you know that?…and yet no one other then me seems to see it.

"I still blame the Capitol for this. They destroyed everything…destroyed everyone. Sure some of the people wanted to be there but most of them were forced into it. Do they really think any of us want to be in the area? No….other then district one, two, and four….we didn't. We didn't want to be there. Some of the people had actual dreams. Alphonse said he planned to find a new house and bring his brother with him. He was going to going to find the best doctor in Panem to cure him. He never got to do that. A dream was lost the night he died and he was not the only lost dream.

"Alessandra Marinos, what was her dream? She was going to travel. She was going to get permission from the Capitol and she was going to see every district. She was going to try to help them! Then after everything was said and done she was planning to head home….to her beloved Luca…and her little sister Aeva. They were going to be the perfect little family. Instead….Alessandra died gripping her token, a photo, tightly to her chest…just above her heart.

"So many lives were lost to the games….so many…even mine when you think about it…but I can't live like this….I can never live a normal life again….so…I'll merely survive…I don't live…so….my life was lost.

*sigh* I slumped back and let my head touch the wall behind me, "So many lost lives…so may stories….left…untold….." I bit my lip unsure of what to say next…..the girl before me broke the silence with five simple words, "Then don't leave them untold…"

And so I told her a tale of love, friendship, horror, and tragedy...the tale of the last Jabber Jay...

* * *

><p>AN: again sorry it took me so long to get this out...sorry...all I want is at least five reviews and I'll post again...I'm also going to do a bit of advertising...

LIONS AND SNAKES- An unwanted gift changed Snape's whole life...he gave up one thing and gained everything he ever could have wanted. Voldemort's favorite minion is given a gift. One that has been locked away in the Malfoy Manor for over a decade. But this gift comes as a heavy burden to the potion master. It's a young woman whom is surprising familiar to him….he might not know her….but perhaps he once knew her parents…perhaps he knows her brother. HP/GW, HG/RW, SS/OC, FW/OC, DD/OC, LL/OC, NL/OC, DM/OC. Mentor and fatherly Snape in further chapters.

A PHANTOM OF ALL WORLDS- Full summary: "you can't be both human and a ghost!" Harry said confused at the very aspect. "Well I use to think that wizards only exist in stories and video games….but here you stand," Danny countered. "Try to have a more open mind." Danny's powers put him and his family and friends in danger. Two groups wish to use him as a weapon, one group wishes to protect him. For Danny's own protection he is sent to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry during Harry's fifth year as a transfer student. Harry doesn't trust him…Danny doesn't trust Harry but they soon find that they must work together to save the world and ones they love. Along the way he discovers a few things about all three groups and the long kept secret about himself and Amity Park. He learns of four children born in the city. A young girl born on Halloween, stripped of her magic a day before 11th birthday by parents who wanted their child to be normal, A boy supposedly born a squib never knowing that his powers are really just locked away, and two twin brothers born as their parents visited relatives in the US. Only one is brought back home with them as a new danger rises. SM/DF, HP/GW, RW/HG, RL/NT, SS/OC, TF/CC, JF/DM.

THE LIGHT AND THE LAB- If you were ranting and raving about being from a world full of Ninjas and demons you'd probably be sent to an asylum. But what if you weren't crazy at all. What if what you said was true. Naruto is sent to a world nothing like his own and as time passes is forced to question his own sanity. Six months afterward however the people and things that he was told were nothing but hallucinations start to show up in his life once again. A boy who looks very much like him but isn't him is found dead in a public park with a note attached to his clothing, "A slow ninja is a dead ninja". Booth and squints are brought in to investigate. Little do they know that this case will bring them into a world like no other and Zack will be along for the ride just for the hell of it. Parings: ShikaSaku, Booth/Bones, Hodgens/Angela, Zack/Hinata, and NaruGaara.


End file.
